


How do you grade love

by Leokumilove23



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, fast track because i have no patience, no beta we die like men, seriously everything is done really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leokumilove23/pseuds/Leokumilove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern college au. Leo and Takumi are college students, at revalations University. They have found out that they are roomates and despite having met each other before, neither is fond of the other. From crazy sisters, to big revelations (heh, heh) These two will have to work everything out either by themselves, or can they realise that the only one you need, may be the one you hate. OR. </p><p>Takumi and Leo are in college and fall in love slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Revelation U” The words rang in Takumi’s mind. “Well little brother, here we are at last” Ryoma said. “Hm” Takumi replied. “Ah, the lobster and pineapple have finally come for the picnic” A deep voice calls. Takumi looks over, seeing Ryoma’s friend Xander, and his younger siblings Camilla, Leo and Elise. “You too, curly fries” Ryoma Retorted smirking. “Ugh boys” hinoka says. “But that’s part of the charm, my dear” Camilla adds. “Ah Leo here you are” Xander says smiling. “Yes sorry brother, just slept too long in the car” Leo replies, serious as always. “Hello,Leo” Takumi says curtly. “Hello Takumi” Leo replies just as monotonically. “P-please t-try to g-g-get along” Sakura shyly stutters ( try saying that 5 times fast) “Yeah” Elise chimes in. Takumi and Leo just sigh in Unison. “You know” Elise begins, “I know this girl named Nina who says you two would be perfect together, and I think she’s right”. This caused both Takumi and Leo to simultaneously choke on air. “Okay, time to find out who are roommates are” Takumi says. “I agree, wholeheartedly” Leo says, blushing. 

 

“NO, NO, NO NO, NOOOOOOOO” Takumi screams. “Tch, trust me, I’m not jumping for joy either” Leo retorts. “This has got to be a mistake, I mean, We could not have been paired up together, it isn’t possible, and I mean is it really too late to go and get different roommates, there is no way they would be stupid enough” Takumi rants “TO PUT YOU AND ME TOGETHER” “Look maybe we have classes that will limit our time spent together” Leo says, well more of prays. “Please let all of the times Odin has repeated his fathers prayers save me” We’ll pull it out on the count of three, okay” Takumi says. Leo nods. 

 

ONE

 

TWO

 

THREE

 

The two pull out their scedules. “SON OF A BITCH” They scream together. They both have an eight o’clock, class. A history calss. Ancient battles and strategy’s, and writing class. “Well maybe this won’t be so bad, I mean we don’t have to sit next to each other” Leo says. True, Takumi nods. “Okay, we can do this, we can do this, we can totally do this” Takumi says. “I call the bed on the left” Leo calls. “Fine, I’ll take the one on the right” Takumi says. They throw down their bags and get ready to unpack everything. 

 

(I’ll let you decide how the room looks)

 

“Not bad Norihan, I guess you aren’t totally barberic” Takumi says, actually impressed by Leo’s work. “Hm not to bad yourself, for a delicate hoshiden” Leo replies. Leo glances at the clock. It’s only 6:00 they should be still serving dinner, don’t touch anything while I’m gone” and with that, the blonde college student walked out of his dorm. 

“Oh boy, this is going to be a long term” Takumi thought, before leaving the room as well.


	2. Finally friends

Next day 

*Beep* *beep* Beep*, one alarm clock rings in the dorm, echoing throughout. “Mmm it’s too early Xander” Leo moans. “Hey can you please turn your alarm off” Takumi calls. “Yeah, yeah, give me a minute” Leo replies, hitting the off switch. Takumi just yawns again and puts the covers over his head. Leo rolls his eyes, and get’s up. 

 

3

2

1

*Beep*Beep*Beep* went a second alarm. “Really, you told me to turn…” Leo starts. “Yeah, yeah, I know, just shut up” Takumi say’s hitting the alarm, and getting up. “It’s quite rude to interrupt, you know” Leo said slyly. “OH shove it” Takumi says dramatically, throwing his arms into the air. 

 

“So immature” 

“Do have to be so stuck up”

“Do you have to act like a child”

“If you’re so mature, why do you continue”

“Someone has to teach you”

“Teach me what, how to be an ass”

“You know, we have a saying in Nohr, takes one to know one”

 

Takumi, just rolls his eyes, and turns around. “Hey I’m going to the shower” he says, grabbing his towel. Leo, just turns around and starts to put his clothes on. 

 

Leo quickly grabbed his bag, it was filled with his laptop, and his history book. After making sure he had everything, he went right out the door, as Takumi was coming in. Leo could not help but stare ( can you blame him) Takumi was still slightly wet, from his chest up. HIs long blonde-white hair, wasn’t in it’s usual ponytail. Rather it was down long, and really straight. His pale skin, gleaming from the moisture of the shower. His chest, scarless, clear, his biceps, small yet showing strength. “Whoa man” Leo said, agasp. Takumi got flustered and blushed “st-stop staring at me”. “OH um yeah, hey I gotta go see ya” Leo replied, nervous. IN his haste however he forgot his map. 

 

Takumi wasn’t doing that well either. When he realized Leo was looking at him, he quickly became flustered losing his cool, which was not something he wanted to do in front of the Norian. After putting on his clothes, and grabbing his notebook, and some pens, he looked over at Leo’s room. He saw that the other blonde had left his map. Feeling kinder than normal, he grabbed it and went out the door. 

Leo was looking all over for his history class. Glancing at his watch, he saw what time it was.7:45 a.m. He knew, he should ask someone, but his pride would never let him. Feeling hopeless, helpless, ( and everything else ending in less) he saw out of the corner of his eye a long haired blonde. “Looking for something?” said blonde asked. “Tch no, maybe, yeesss” Leo admitted. Takumi just snickered, and handed Leo his map. “You left this in the room, now c’mon let’s go to class” Takumi decided, pulling Leo along. “Wait Takumi” Leo called. “Yes, hurry we don’t have much time” Takumi urged. “Can we not tell our familie’s about this?” Leo asked, jogging/ running with Takumi. Takumi just laughed “OH HELL NO, NO WAY ARE THEY FINDING OUT” he laughed, then turned somber “NOW HURRY UP”.


	3. the first class

As the two of them ran into the history classroom, the class had already started. “Nice of you two, to finally join us” the teacher says. “Sorry we got-” “WHO CARES JUST SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN” the teacher screams. The two of them just nod and rush into the first avalible seats they found. A.K.A right next to each other. Leo opens his laptop as Takumi opens his notebook. When Takumi opened up his notebook a note fell out. Picking it up he decided to quickly read it.

 

To my lord Takumi

 

Hey Takumi remember me. Of course you do. How is it at Valla U? Well I stuck this into one of your notebooks and kinda pray you find it. I’m about to go into Hoshido U. to study fashion design. Hey so by the time you see this you will be in college right now. Well that’s all I have to say, why a notebook, I mean it is really cool but wouldn’t you be better suited with a laptop. Oh well, I hope to talk to you soon.

 

Love, your faithful friend

Oboro

P.S I gave Hinata a new haircut, I can email it to you if you want.

 

“Hmm” Takumi hums, before getting back into whatever the hell the teacher is talking about. 

 

A few minutes later Leo’s laptup made a *ding*. Leo blushed to silence his laptop as the class was staring. “Sorry” he apalogized. The teacher simply huffed and began talking again. 

 

Hello big brother, how is college. Oh I decided to email you during class since I had some free time in class and the teacher let us use the computers. Sakura and I are roomates now. So how is it rooming with Takumi. Yeah I know you two are roomates, It was actually all of our ideas to do this to you. I think you two could become close friends. Leo and Takumi, the twins. Well that’s all I wanted to say to you.

 

Love, Elise

 

P.S Just try not to kill each other.

 

Leo just sighs, deciding to resopond to her later. “Really sis, you want us to become close freinds” he thinks. Just then the half naked Takumi image came into his head, and he spent the rest of the class trying to get the image out of his mind. 

 

Finally the class ended and Takumi and Leo got up. Each of them walked out of the building and nodded at each other, getting ready to go on their seperate ways. The day was very uneventful, just getting assinments and the likes. 

 

7:00 pm

“So was that your girlfriend giving you that note” Leo teases. “Shut up” Takumi retorts. The two were in there rooms replying to the messages. “So was that your girlfriend giving you that note” Takumi mocks. “No...my sister” Leo admits. “You’re sister” Takumi laughed. Leo blushed. “Tch so who was yours from” he asks. “My friend Oboro” he says. “Oboro… YOU MEAN THAT BITCH THAT TRIED TO DISTROY OUR SCHOOL MASCOT” Leo screams. “Tch my ears, and come on it was just a prank, plus she got in trouble for it” Takumi argues.

 

“What did we do to her”

“You distroyed her parents car”

“Not all of us”

“She was just mad”

“AT A FEW PEOPLE” 

“Must you always scream”

“Must you always make excuses”

“Look no one was hurt”

“They had to cut the chess club to repair damages, after the mom sued”

“Well- wait What.. someone sued the school”

Leo sighed. “Yup”. Takumi just laughed and laughed. Leo sighed and went back on his laptop.


	4. An outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After missing the cafeteria dinner time. The two decide to go out to eat.

A few weeks later

 

9:28 pm. At this moment, Leo's stomach grumbled. "Hmm hungry?" Takumi asked. "Mind your own business" Leo said. Leo heard a sigh and Takumi getting up. "C'mon we're going to the cafeteria". Takumi says l, grabbing his coat. "It's past 8:00, I'm fairly sure dinner is over" Leo replied. Tammie thought for a moment " well I'm going to go to a restaurant wanna come?" He finally asked.

Leo pov

I took a moment to think about Takumi's offer. I was really hungry and I was sure the cafeteria was closed. In the end I got up and grabbed my jacket. "Alright" Takumi smiled "let's go". His smile was quite beauti, nice slightly thin lips. "No, bad Leo, you can be bi, gay, demi, it doesn't matter just not WITH HIM" he thought internally. "So what did you have in mind?" I finally asked him. 

"Um I have no idea"

"Then why did you suggest it"

"I was hungry"

"Couldnt you have looked something up before you left"

"I'll find something" 

"Well we already left campus"

"You didn't have to come you know"

"Well someone had to make sure you didn't get lost"

Takumi? turned to me " do you think I'm incapable to not get back on my own?" He asked. I stopped to realise what I had just said. "That's not quite what I meant" I replied. He just turned forward. "Never mind I think I see a pizza place". I followed him out, the rest of the time being in silance. "Hi welcome to Valla's pizza what would you like?" I nice blond woman asked. A half cheese with pineapple and" Takumi turned to me " I'd like my half with pepperon" I finished. "Alright just have a seat" she said, giving us cups. Takumi and I both went straight over for the coke machine. Before immediately choosing the both seat. "Wow look at them what a cute couple" A small group of girls giggled. "No way they're totally twins" another girl said. "oh god" Takumi moaned. "Hello sirs here is your food" the waitress said, setting down the pizza. The girls just cooed. "Wanna move outside?" I asked. "Yes" Takumi replied. We grabbed the pizza and our drinks and went outside.

Takumi pov

Leo and I found a nice seat outside. The stars were shining, and it was a warm night. I saw Leo take a sip of his coke. "This is nice" he said. "Yeah" I replied. His voice. His stupid, yet slightly deep yet still caring voice. The way his blond hair moved and how sometimes his hair created bangs that fell in front of his eyes. "So um.. going back to No he for the holidays?" I asked. "Yes what about you" he said. "Yes" I replied. It was silent, we kept eating. "So let's split the bill" Leo said, getting his wallet. "Yeah nice" I agreed getting my own out. 

After we paid we walked out. "Well that was a nice evening". I told Leo. "Hmm yeah not as bad as I thought". "Let's just keep this from our families" he proposed. I had to laugh " hahaha oh hello yeah". "So um want to go out to eat again sometime" I ask. Leo stopped on the sidewalk "Are you asking me on a date?" He asked. 

"No way"

"You asked if I'd like to go back out" 

I started to get irritated. "Look it saves money for us to just eat out together" I said. "But if we just eat at school...?" I sigh. "But as long as we are just acquaintances..okay" he said. 

About a half hour later we went back to our room. I looked at his side of the room for the first time. "Hey... cowboys of the oldwest" I said, looking around and finding more historical novels on his shelf. "Hmm old bushido of Japan" Leo said. "So we both like history novels I'm guessing" I said. "Hmm yeah but thats it" he replied. 

 

Hmm yeah thats it.


	5. could be more then friends. B-support reached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's test time, and Takumi was up, not sleeping, until Leo forces him to sleep, they go back to the pizza place and w get a bit more of their relashonship. Leo might seem a bit ooc, and keep in mind, they already more or less knew each other before the fic.

Leo pov  
It was test time, we all knew it and we all panicked. Well except me, I was sitting in my room, watching the news. “ Can you please turn that shit off” Takumi asked. “Well excuse me princess” I reply, turning off the tv. “Oh god please tell me you did not….” “watch the legend of zelda cartoon, eh I was bored it was a late night”. Takumi just turns around to glare at me. “Don’t you have tests to study for” I sigh. “Shouldn’t you” he retorts back  
“I’m ready”  
“Are you”  
“I was taking a quick break from studying”  
“Hmm yeah sure”  
“For the record I’m guessing you’re not ready”  
“I am, I just need to re-read”  
“So you’re not really ready”  
“Can you just leave me alone”

“Oh alright” I sigh, turning back to go study in my book. Finally I decide to just go to sleep  “Don’t stay up to late, it won’t do you any good to study now, if you fall dead asleep during the test” I add. “Aww Leo I didn’t know you cared”. “Just go to sleep, tch pinapple for brains” I mutter.

Takumi pov  
I study for some more time after Leo went to sleep. ‘What the hell does he know’ I think. I glance at my phone, 1:32 A.M. ‘Eh I have more time to study’ I think. I go right back to the book. After a few more minutes my eyes start to get blurry and and tear up. ‘What no no no’. I could hardly move my head. I felt something being draped over my shoulders. “Dude, go to sleep it’s 3:45 A.M” Leo yawns. “I..I..can’t the test is tomorrow”.  
“Dude the lituriture test, you’ll do fine”  
“And then there’s the history test”  
“And..”  
“SHUT UP” I finally just snap at him. “JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, MR. I’M SO DAMN SMART I DON’T EVEN HAVE TO STUDY”. “Are you done yet?” he asks. I couldn’t believe him, I just yelled and he was so calm. “For the record I saw you studying weeks before the test as was I, besides endless studying doesn’t mean a good grade, but you know what does” he yeilds for me to get up, and directs me towards my bed, because of how tired I am, I don’t fight him, and does as he says, “legit sleep” he says. My eyes were so tired, I just went to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow. “Didn’t think you cared” I muttered before offically blacking out. 

Leo pov  
I don’t know why I did what I did. I could have let him just stay at his desk. ‘You’re rubbing off on me Cammila’ I think before going back to sleep in my own bed. 

The next day.  Third pov  
Leo and Takumi both got up around the same time, went to put on their clothes, grabbed a protein bar and went to the test room. 

Leo pov  
‘Alright I have eight hours let’s do this. One by one I awnsered the questions. My mind slipped every now and then, but that’s normal for a two hundred question test. I quickly saw that the teacher wasn’t looking, so I saw how Takumi was doing across the room. He was breazing through the test ‘hmm told you’ then I noticed the bags under his eyes, and the way his head was starting to bob. ‘I told him to sleep’. 

Takumi pov  
The test wasn’t too hard thankfully. I glance over at Leo to see how the prick is doing. He’s just breazing through, tipical. He looks up his eyes meet mine. I quickly go back to the test. My head is so heavy, and my eyes are too. I’m exhosted. I almost nod off halfway through, but I wake in just enough time. At the four hour mark, I see Leo turn in his test. ‘Stupid, smart, prick’. At the five hour mark, I finish and go outside. The sun burns my eyes, and I stumble a bit. The sun hurts my eyes so I squnch a bit. “Here, want to go back to the pizza place” I hear a voice call. Leo’s there with my wallet and a pair of sun glasses. “Thanks and yeah” I yawn. Leo turns to me concerned “Are you okay” he asks.   
“Yeah why”  
“You were studying like crazy all week”  
“So were you”  
“Not like this”  
“Look I needed a little more work studying”  
“ Takumi, it’s one thing to study, your idea of studying is unhealthy  
“Who are you my boyfriend”   
“Tch, I just don’t like seeing you like this”  
“Like what”  
“Like you’re going to drop sleep, you know you can die from this”  
“Aww you do care”  
“Oh please, I just don’t need you dying,I hate paperwork”  
“Haha”  
“Seriously it’s a pain in the ass, besides I’d be suspected”  
“Hahaha, oh I see it now Nerd is the new gangsta” I laugh. “OH god” Leo moans, “that sounds like the worst sitcom ever” He starts laughing too “Oh man” He puts on tough guy accent, “Hey you punk, gimme your food” I decide to jump in “oh-oh w-well alright, I suppose you’re larger body mass would require more substence...hey did you know” “FOOL shut up” Leo and I just laugh as we reach the pizza place and order the same thing. 

Leo pov  
“Hahahaha” we heared the same group of girls giggling. Without even asking we just got up and moved outside. I glanced back at Takumi who was yawning and nodding off. I don’t know why but, I started to feel something, like I was starting to like him. ‘No Leo, no not with him’  ‘but he looks so cute, and weak, and you just wanna NO DAMMIT’. We go back to talking for a while  about school, tv, books, everything. “Dude just telling you right now, you’re not terrible” takumi says. “Aww” I coo “but your not too bad yourself”. “Hey have you even been in a relashonship before, girl or guy” Takumi asks. “One with, my brother’s friend Perri, another with a girl named Felicia, and finally with Elise’s friend Effie, what about you” Takumi thought for a minute, “Um I dated Oboro before we broke up right before I came here, Setsuna, and” he looked so cute and sheepish for a moment. “Go on” I urge him. He sighs for a moment. “And a dude named Jakob” he admits. “Okay wait WHAT, HE WORKED FOR THE FAMILY AT ONE POINT” I scream. “Dude seriously” Takumi laughs as I nod. “Dude that’s hilarious” he laughs some more.  Takumi yawns again. “Dude let’s go”. On the way back to the dorms, he was swaying back and forth, and stumbling. At one point practically falling into my arms. “Okay, Takumi I know you’re tired, but for the love of god one night of little sleep should not do this to you” I tell him. I hear him mutter something. “Speak up” I urge. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well in a while” he says. ‘Now that he mentions it he did look a little off a few days ago’. “Why didn’t you tell anyone” “Didn’t need to make a fuss”  he says getting up. I start to get angry. “YOU FOOL, THAT’S UNHEALTHY”. He just sighs and straightens himself out. “C’mon let’s go”.  

When we get back to the dorm, I direct him straight to his bed. “Dude come on” he whines. “No, you need to sleep” I say firmly. “I’ll sleep later” I sigh and push him back into the bed, then get in with him. “Dude why are you in my bed” he asks. “Your not sleeping because you have nightmares right” he nods so I continue “ I read somewhere that this would work, guess we’ll know now” Takumi turns to look at me. “Thank you” he mumbles. I smile, “yeah, yeah just go to sleep, oh and Takumi”

“Yeah”  
“Let’s not tell our fammiles about this”  
“Hahaha oh hell no”  
I hold him tight and rub his back until I fall asleep with him.


	6. Vacation, also secret love reveled?!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intresting turn of events, and I promise I'll update soon.

Leo pov  
When I woke up, I was still in Takumi’s bed, him softly snoring beside me, and my phone ringing. I grabed it and queitly whispered, “hello”. “LEO” Cammila cried, “oh it’s been so long baby brother, now we’re leaving to pick you up for the holidays, we’ll be there in two to three hours, bye” and with that she hung up. I looked at Takumi beside me, snoring slightly, and I decided that I would never again get the chance to see if I liked him or not. I bend over and gently kiss his cheek. ‘Yup it’s offical, I’m in love with a fruit’ I see him stir in bed a bit. “Oh morn- wait...WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED YOU PERVERT”, he gets ready to throw the pillow at me. “Hey wait I helped you sleep remember” I plead. He aims the pillow, before lowering it and averting his eyes. “Oh right, thanks” he says sheepeshly. “Hey, did you sleep better” I ask. He nods, “yeah, that actually helped alot, thanks” he beams. 

“Don’t mention it, Imma go take a shower”  
“Um yeah, oh Leo”  
“Yeah”  
“Did you kiss me”

Ah shit he knows. Quickly I run out the door and down to the showers. I couldn’t beilive it. ‘Oh nice work Leo, you kiss a dude, he finds out and what do you do, oh only the most suspicous thing possible’. I couldn’t beilive it, as I rinsed some shampoo thorugh my hair. ‘Well look at it this way, you know he’s been with a man before’. Yeah, like that facts going to make me feel better. I eventually finish the shower, and go back into the room. I see Takumi racing to put on his clothes. “Oh um hi, so was I right” he asks. I breathe in. “yes” I say, unable to lie to him. “Why, why, why” he asks. “I..I..I like you” I mutter softly. He walks up to me. I prepare myself to get slapped, but the only attack is on my lips. Wait. Takumi is kissing me, his sweet soft lips, and then, my towel falls to the floor. He looks at me, I stare back at him. “This.never.happend” he says then promptly falls back on his bed. 

What did he want me to do. Decide that ‘oh hey, my crush just kissed me, but no big deal’. Looking back at how fast he fell back asleep, I’d have to say he did it out of a tired daze. So if he ever asked again, I’m going to deny it. I glance at the clock. I had exactly one hour to put a bunch of clothes together for the trip back. I glance back a Takumi one last time, before going into my closet (ha ha) and pulling out my suitcase and began the selection proccess. 


End file.
